


shadows of the past

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: so...I feel that I was all alone here...





	1. Chapter 1

Jude loved old houses. It seemed to him that the spirits of the people who once lived here were still there.

He could sit for an hour on an old chair and imagine the fire that crackles in the fireplace, the scream of children lashing around the toy, or a quiet dinner when the whole family were together.

Perhaps he imagined what he never had, but he still loved that houses. They had the soul and heart of their tenants, which left a trace forever.

It was not always a good feeling. In some houses, he would feel negative energy, heavy and painful. Even today, that would still be stuck in the walls. For such houses there was much more efort to come back to life.

Such was the house in which he was currently. It should be his next project. The house is in the block of the same abandoned houses. He has got an unlimited budget to do whatever he needs and make a home from this sloth.

The home ... the house itself will not be home if they are not people in it. Although Jude never knew what a real home was, he would try to do it here.

He got the order from the agency, which meant he didn’t know who would be the owner . He usually met the people he worked for. Through the conversation with them, he could determine what would best suit them. This time, he will have to guess, or simply rely on your judgment and hope for the best.

There are still many responsibilities today. He has seen enough here and is aware that this will be a great project. Tomorrow will decide where to start.

Lionel, his only friend, has been calling him several times today to not forget to go to the date he had agreed with a boy he accidentally meet to one of her party. But it was already late when he finished his job and honestly he is not in the mood. He knows that Lionel will criticize him, but he will not be the first nor the last time. Tomorrow it will deal with it. She was right when she told him that his social life was zero, but it was not really that day today.

Take dinner on his return home. As he gazes at picture of the house, he is filled with sadness again. The team will do more to make a lot of effort in it. Houses sometimes need healing too.

The next couple of days the building company crashes and cleans the space so Jude has no need to go there. During that time Jude studies the pictures and tries to make the sketches he will need when he starts working.

Obviously all need to start anew. Strengthen the foundation, expand the outer rocks. Decorate the garden. The pool maybe, depending on the entire project. What he definitely wants is a glass rooftop that looks at the garden.

This time, Jude is mostly led by his taste and desires because there are no others. Why not, it will be arranged as a house where he would like to live.

Next week, the cleaned terrain went off before construction began. Jude picture every corner. Land position. Relationship with other surrounding buildings. It will all affect on his projection.

It is still a while while team building a house according to his instructions. He adds everything that is needed for what will happen soon. His part of the job.

He will probably work 10 to 12 hours a day, but it doesn’t matter to him, that's what he likes.

In a few days since it started working, he got to see the same vehicle that passed several times by the house. He was not sure, maybe he was suffering from fatigue. But something was weird, the car definitely not in this area. It was too expensive Lexus.

 

The next day he saw same car parked over the road, and the man out of the car and came to him "Excuse me, can I look at what you are doing?" A tall, handsome, blond man asks him kindly.

Jude watches him for a couple of moments "of course, come in, but everything is very dusty."  
The man came in with a curious look "Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself, I'm Zero" put his hand on. Jude laughs as he gives his dusty hand, but Zero has no problem accepting.

They go for some time while Jude explains what he is doing. Jude is happy someone to be interested in his work, doesn’t even wonder who the man who piously follows him on the still large construction site.

Zero is watching Jude more than what's happening around them. When he hired an agency to make him a home at the old house where he grew up he was specifically asked for Jude. He heard in the city that he was great in his business, and he wanted the best. Especially for this job.

He didn’t want to say Jude that this is his house. It is better to do what he imagined. Zero was not an expert in this area, so he'd better leave it to anyone who was.  
On the other hand, Jude obviously doesn’t know who he is. That's even better.

They are still browsing for a while, when Jude asks if he wants something to drink. Zero is thankful, so says he has to go, but if Jude agrees, he will come when he has more time.  
Jude smiles and says he can come whenever wants, so he greets him and keeps on his business.

Jude got a good break. Zero was somehow familiar to him, but he doesn’t bother too much with it while he looks at the patterns he brought and soon forgot that he was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero often comes next days. Jude looks forward to each his arrival. They love their conversations. Every time Zero brings something. Sometimes lunch, some beer, sometimes something sweet. Jude likes this break. It doesn’t last long, but they use it to rest.

Jude doesn’t ask much, he thinks Zero will tell him what he wants. They simply talk, in general about everything at a bit.

Zero more and more like Jude. He likes to spend free time here. Jude is quite different from the people with whom he is forced to spend time. LA Devils is full of big stars. Since when he came two years ago, he didn’t gain friends. They were people with whom he worked, just that.

Jude didn’t know what Zero was doing and they never talked about the sport. They had a handful of other topics. Jude was fun and cheerful, he didn’t want anything from him, which was particularly refreshing.

Lionel would often ask Jude who the mysterious man was, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t let anyone interfere in their relationship. It's better this way. They were friends.

Zero was especially happy because he never had a friend before Jude. 

Ever since he was able to escape from this house of terror, no one has ever allowed him to come close to him.  
And Jude, dear Jude, somehow succeeded in pulling out his other side, which he forgot to have.

He watched day after day as Jude turned his nightmare into a fairy tale. And he changed Zero in the same way.

Here with Jude everything was so good. No fans, no flash of camera, just peace and quiet.  
He want for a long time to invite Jude to dinner, or something like that, but he feared that would spoil everything.  
Jude really didn’t ask for anything like this. He was more than pleased with their socializing.

Zero came one day, and it seemed to him that Jude wasn’t here. He ran the whole estate and found him at the bottom of the yard sitting on the blanket lost in his mind.  
"Jude?" Call him a few times. Jude finally answers "I'm sorry, I didn’t hear you" but he doesn’t get up.  
"What happened?" Zero sat beside him. "Everything will be fine, I'm just gonna sit here a bit..." Zero sees that he is sad but doesn’t ask anything "Okay, if you don’t mind, I'll sit with you." Jude nodded.

Sitting seems to be all eternity without a word until finally Jude got up and stretched his hand to him.  
As he rose, Zero swirled in his head and Jude took him around his waist so he didn’t fall.  
And just like that their lips join.

The evening is warm and they are in the backyard of a house that has no living souls. Zero pulled him back down on the blanket where thay was sitting until recently. They kissed long and gently. Jude wants to drown in those lips.

Maybe this is not the right time, maybe this works for the wrong reasons, but it doesn’t care. Zero hands and lips are like salve.   
Jude is ready, more than ready. No one has ever wanted so much and Zero returns with the same intensity.

They undress in speed, wanting to connect naked bodies. Zero looked at him, and Jude nodded. Zero has a condom, but there is no lubricant, so he put on a condom over his swollen cock and spit in his hand. He gently reaches Jude's sensitive entrance until he sits in his lap.

Jude licked own lips and took his cock in hand. Zero kissed him "Easy, I don’t want to hurt you." Jude laughs "OK" but desperately wants feel him inside. Arrange it at the entrance and slowly starts running it. Pain is initially unbearable, but he needs even the pain to eradicate sorrow.

When he feels that he has come to the end, they together start to move at the same rhythm, and the pain slowly disappears and changes to the pleasure.

Didn’t take long for both to lean relief. Zero in the condom, and Jude all over his stomach and chest. Jude crashes over him so Zero hugs him tight. He feels how Jude calms down. Obviously, both of them needed this. Desire, passion, comfort ... all in one.

Jude stands up looking for clothes. During that time, Zero looked at him in the half-timbered yard "You are so beautiful Jude, I hope you know that."  
Jude laughed shyly, and throws the jeans over him. "Are you hungry?" Jude asks.  
Zero is dressed too "No, I have to go. But it seems you're better " Zero winked, so Jude laughs again. It's really better.   
"Do you have any wishes for tomorrow?" Zero asks before he left.   
"I don’t" Jude wave, then starts collecting things. He should also go home.

Today was the anniversary of his mother's death. Jude has always been the toughest day of the year.   
Zero brought him calm, not just because of sex, but because of all the days he spent together.   
And he hoped nothing would change from today...


	3. Chapter 3

Jude didn’t know that had so many places in an unfinished house as made for sex. He didn’t know how elastic and durable he was. Zero opened up to him a whole new world that he really liked.

However, occasionally the job suffered, but Jude didn’t care too much. Let's say this could be considered as exercise and stress prevention.

He was worried about something else. He could no longer imagine his life without him, and perhaps Zero would go one day when the house was finished. He was trying not to think about it, for now nobody is going anywhere.

Jude gave Zero the address of his apartment, so he came to him occasionally. As time passed, it was more and more frequent. Sometimes he spent the night with him.  
Jude particularly liked that morning. He would look at him while he was asleep, or they just cuddle. Sometimes they just enjoyed the silence. They liked to prepare coffee and breakfast. After all, Jude didn’t feel so alone for the first time since his mother died.

Zero seemed to enjoy too.   
They didn’t need big words. They let things happen.

Lionel appeared one morning unannounced and almost collided at the door with Zero "Wow!" She says surprisingly.   
Zero laughs "You must be a Lionel. Please don’t tell him." Apparently she knows who he is.  
Lionel looks at him "OK, but soon you will have to."   
Zero breathed "Thank you, I didn’t want to lie him. I just didn’t know how to tell him, but I will soon. Promise." 

Lionel waved him and went in apartment.  
She say hello to Jude and kiss him on the cheek "Now I know why you hid him, he is beautiful. I'm glad for you."

Jude shook his head "I don’t know what you're talking about." He laughed and walked  
to the kitchen "Do you want some coffee?" Lionel sees that he will not get out of it and change the subject. She is thinking about Zero and is not clear why he hides it, but OK, she will let him some time.

Jude as much as he liked Lionel, didn’t want to her interfere in the relationship between him and Zero. He didn’t even know what the relationship was exactly . So he didn’t think about it for now.

He made Lionel breakfast and afterwards he went to work. In a few days the house will be completed. He was sorry he didn’t know the owners, hoping at least they would like house. Zero has told him several times that he has done an excellent job. Since when they spent time in Jude's apartment, Zero didn’t even see the final works.

Jude for the weekend plans to take Zero to see the house and maybe ask him if he wants somewhere on lunch.

While visiting house, Zero heart is full. This one he wanted, to replace the old house with a new one and erase all the ugly memories. Jude has succeeded. He put everything into the project. Zero didn’t even doubt it.   
Zero decides, it was time. Sit down and ask Jude to join him "Listen, I have to tell you something. I hope you will not go crazy." although it was difficult imagine for Jude to going crazy. He was the best man he knew. Jude sees that Zero prevails "Just say, so it cann’t be so terrible ..." catch him by the hand.  
"It's not really horrible, maybe I should have told you before ... actually better to show you." Zero takes the latest issue of Sports Illustrated, where came out his last interview.  
Jude cann’t believe "So that's all?" He asks scared. "No..." Zero didn’t dare look in his eyes. That's what Jude feared "Well?" he is angry and doesn’t know why.  
"This is my house." Zero finally say and gestured around.  
Then Jude got up and threw the keys on the table "Enjoy" and not even looking at him anymore, bending over to the car. Zero doesn’t even try to stop him. He was afraid of that. He didn’t want the house anymore. Not without Jude.

Jude is driving fast, angry and is constantly wondering why he didn’t tell him. I'm not some idiot, he thought.   
So, Zero was a big star, but why he wanted a house in this area? He knows he doesn’t think reasonably. He needs time to calm down.

He calls Lionel and goes straight to the question "Why didn’t tell me? You certainly must know." Lionel respond " Zero asked me, feared how you would react. What is the problem really about? "  
"You are my friend, you should have told me" and he lowered the phone without greetings. 

When he think about everything again, it's not that terrible, but he hates when people lie to him. Especially the people he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude is unhappy, but how much Zero called him, he doesn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to hear Lionel either. He took several free days and went to the town where he grew up.

He went to his mother's grave and sat down on the bench. It was not here long ago. He wanted to tell her everything about Zero, but there was no word, even here in the graveyard. He just needed consolation, because he couldn’t escape from himself and his feelings. Will he lose the person he's been waiting for so long?

*  
Zero wandered the house for days. He had almost everything, except Jude. He knew that Jude was hurt and was aware that he should have said him long time ago. Perhaps Jude now thinks he only used him. How to fix it?

He will let it pass for a while. He was prepared to do anything to bring him back.  
He even called Lionel, but she did not know where he was or maybe he did not want to say. He'll just have to find a way somehow.  
So all he can do is wait.

*  
When Jude returns, Zero waits for him in front of the apartment. "How did you know when I came back?" Jude was astonished. "I'm not" Zero answers "but once you had to go back. Please let me explain."

Jude let him in the apartment. Leave things, bring beer and sit across.  
Zero breathed  
"Jude, I didn’t wont lie to you, that didn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that I knew the first time I saw you that our relationship would be something special.  
You must wonder why that house?" Jude nodded, and Zero briefly tell him everything for the day his mother left him in front of the orphan's door. About this house where he lived with foster parents, where he was more hungry than full-fed, where on a daily basis he was beaten. From which he finally managed to escape when he reach 18.

"I have never told this to anyone, but I also didn’t know I'd ever fall in love.  
Jude, I wanted to make a new house instead of those old ugly ones where I was unhappy, to erase ugly memories. And you did it. But I don’t need a house anymore, if you're not in it." Zero finishes.

Jude doesn’t know what to say. He knows this is all true what Zero says. He could even imagine what hell he had gone through.

Jude grew up with her mother. It was pretty bad days even though she tried to make them easier. Sometimes he would ask who his father was, and she said that he died, though Jude somehow knew he was not. She must have good reasons. And then a few years ago he died suddenly and brought the secret with her to the grave. Maybe that's better, Jude thought.

Zero waits with the fear of what the Jude says, but Jude doesn’t say anything, just stood up and hugging him. That's all he needed.

It was far from the poor and unhappy boy. Now he had more than he would ever need, but it was all worthless without Jude.  
Now that he had it in his hands again, everything was all right again.

*  
They soon move in together in the house. They enjoy everything Jude did, even without knowing it will be for them.  
Both of them had a home, and finally they had a family no matter how small it was.

Although the house was in seclusion, they knew that time would come when somebody accidentally published a picture or something. Sometimes they talked about it, so Zero suggested that they be tempted and arranged for an interview. They will be able to control what they want to reveal. Jude agreed. They choose the newspaper with which Zero had excellent relations. So everyone was on the gain.

After the boom they caused, the madness lasted for a while, but there were no major changes to Zero's career. The only person who was the rude was Oscar, the club's owner. They managed to calm him only when his PR service explained that advertising was always good, and Zero caused a lot of interest in the club.  
Oscar still behaves very reserved and angry. All the luck Zero had rarely encountered, so all of that fell into oblivion. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

And really peace lasted for a while. Oscar was trying to get rid of Zero in any way.  
And when Oscar devise something, it would rarely be unsuccessful.  
He particularly wondered who is the man for which Zero put his career in the dice, and in his opinion disgraced the club.  
Jude Hale. Nothing meant to him. He only knew Jude was working as an interior designer and it was very successful.

Maybe he try to dig a bit about Jude first? Get a private detective. After a couple of days he got the report, and nothing. A respectable citizen, a prominent worker, blabla ... shit ...  
But, Oscar not so easy to give up. If there was nothing about Jude, try to luck with Zero. 

There was something strange about where Zero and Jude lived. The attention of the detective now turns to the Zero past. He quickly discovered where Zero grew up and why it hides this. Oscar is already having something to do with it.

It was not difficult to find one of the foster kids with whom he grew up and who would agree to do anything for a little money.

Paul lived in the same foster family as Zero. They lived together for several months, but Paul never liked Zero. It was not his fault that Leo beat them, but resented him as he left.   
At least Paul thought so.

Oscar thought he would launch fake articles every few days and then go out with a big Paul interview. He hoped that will be enough to shake Zero enough to leave.

Jude and Zero have just returned from vacation when they see the first article. "Zero, the great LA Devil star, grown up in the orphanage" screamed the headline.  
Jude takes the newapaper out of his hand "No one normal will see nothing wrong with this" he comforted him. Zero knows this is just the beginning and he wondered where it came from.

As much as Jude supports him, the following articles are getting worse and Zero is all the worse.  
To Zero is now clearer from where it came from. Oscar... He just does not understand why hate them so much.

They talk to Jude about it and think about what to do and whether they do anything at all, or just wait to pass.

When a big interview comes out, Zero is all clear. For now, there is no major influence on his career, but he has enough to just sit and shut.

He went to Oscar's office unannounced and just asks "Why?" Oscar levil laugh "Why not?" Zero came out without a word.  
There is enough, we can play like this, he muttering for himself.

Zero does not need much to find where Paul lives. When he sees Zero at the door, Paul is terrified. But Zero is totally calm "Hello "brother”, I'm glad to see you again. "  
Paul does not know what to say. The money he had received for a long time had evaporated, and now he was no longer certain why he had agreed to it.

Zero sits down and talks to him. They both remember everything they've been through. Paul finally concluded that Oscar was the same as Leo, if not worse.

In tomorrow's newspapers, Paul quotes the dictator and remembrance of the Oscar who bribed it. Zero did not ask for anything, but at least Paul wanted to do something right.

Zero remove Paul of Oscar's reach, and thinks about how Oscar will not stop on this. But this time they will be ready.

*  
Zero took Jude for dinner to celebrate his birthday. Later they want a bit of a ride around the area. They seem to see the rotation from far away, apparently there was a traffic accident. When they reach, someone they tell them that there are a lot of injuries and the hospital prays to anyone who can give blood.  
They do not think for a moment, but go and do what they needed.

After a few days, Jude's phone rings. The doctor from the hospital asked him to come and talk. They both went a little worried about what this might be about.  
The doctor immediately went over to subject "Mr. Hale, one of the patients was perfectly fit for your blood group" Jude smiles, and doctor continue "But that's not all, you're obviously in a close relationship" Jude is surprised "But I do not have relatives in the city. How it's his name?"  
The doctor pronounces a name of which both remain speechless, Oscar Kinkade.

Zero approached him and went him home. Jude finally at home spoke "So, Oscar is my father? life is sometimes really cruel." Zero embraced him "Nobody knows that. Doctor joins the medical oath. And I really don’t care about who your dad is. You became a better man than he would ever be."


	6. Chapter 6

So Oscar is his father? Jude still can not reconcile with it. He tried to ignore, do not think about it, but he does not. Why did of all the people in the world he?

Zero is on trip these days, so it's harder for him. He came a short time ago from work and prepared dinner when the bell rang.

When he opens, he finds an Oscar at the door. The first thought was to slam the door in front of his nose, but Oscar ignited him "Jude, please, can we talk?"

He thinks a few moments, and then leaves him in the house. Oscar sits on the offered chair "Thanks" she says quietly. Jude is afraid of what to say next, but when he continues to be silence answers "You're welcome, if that's all you can go now."

Oscar seemed to be having second thoughts, yet he stands up "I hope you forgive me once."

Jude loses patience "Listen, I did not care who I gave blood. You're not from it to become a better man."

"I know you will not forgive me so easily because of what I did to Zero, but in the hospital I had time to think" Oscar adds.

Jude opened the door "I forgive you, okay? Now you can go." he says impatiently, and when Oscar finally goes out, he slammed the door behind him and leans against them.

"Thank God, he do not know" Jude thought with relief. He did not believe him a word. Oscar certainly had some hidden intentions, he always did. No one is changing overnight, especially not Oscar.

When Zero comes back from the trip, Jude tells him what happened. Zero did not think he wanted anything else but to thank him. Jude is not so convinced. He still does not want to have anything with him.

Zero hugged him "It's okay, he's going to leave us alone now, if became a man, as he now claims."

For a while, nothing is happening. Jude and Zero work and live a pleasant life whenever they have time. Sometimes Jude even agreed with him to go on a trip and and that be like a small vacation.

Dedicated to each other maximum. Everything works together, they decide on everything together. One another is support and can not be happier with what they found each other.

But Oscar appears again in their life. Somehow, the hospital dumped DNA test information, and Oscar find out. This is what Jude feared most. Several times, Oscars attorneys have sent invitations to meet with him, while Jude tells Zero one day that it's time to solve this once for all.

They come to the club, and Oscar immediately begins "Why did not you tell me?" turn to Jude. "What do you want?" Jude is not in the mood for the games. Oscar tries to lower the tension, but Jude interrupts him "As far as I'm concerned, it does not change anything, I ask you again, what do you want?"

Oscar begins the story of how he hoped Jude would take over the job, now having someone overwhelmed everything he got ... but suddenly both get up and Zero says "No thanks" and shut the door behind, leaving the Oscars totally shocked.

"I can not believe, after all, do he think we'll be friends or what? I do not want anything from him." Jude can not calm down while Zero drives home.

Zero smiles "I'm proud of you, at least you have not hit him." Jude kissed him "I'm even sorry for him, is it possible?"

The Oscar was still persistently trying to come to Jude. He is ready to go beyond what he has considered impossible to now. Now that he knew he had a son, and that his time is running out, he wanted his lineage to continue.

But Jude did not mind having anything with him or the club. Zero will play for maybe another two years, and then will not have absolutely nothing to do with the Oscar world. Both just want Oscar to leave them alone. And Oscar finally dropped out. He saw nothing to do by force.

After a couple of years when Zero ceases to be actively play sports, when Jude and he mostly traveled or enjoyed their home, the news came that Oscar died.  
Jude does not feel anything. Why would be, they never had a relationship like father and son. With notice of death arrived and the notice of his lawyers that everything he had left Jude.

Now he can no longer influence his will, but he can do something else. All that Oscar left behind, except for the club, will invest in the help of uninhabited children. The club will give it to those people who have run it until now.

When everything is arranged, they give in. Now can peacefully continue the life they wanted. House of fear for Zero has now become a home he always wanted, with the man who was his all.  
Thanks to Oscar and the other kids will have it, could he want something better...


End file.
